Our story begins
Here is how the story begins in The Magic of Friendship. Main title: Scene showing Jiminy Cricket singing On the Front Porch. : Jiminy Cricket: Three creeky wooden stairs Those squeeky rocking chairs The well-worn welcome mat The latis-vine The happy times All I wanna do When the day is through Is linger here On the front porch with you From the wicker swing While the night birds sing We'll watch the fireflies sparkin' Do some sparkin' too How the hours fly As the moon drifts by How sweet the air As we stare At the sky Oh how I love to Linger here like this Hold your hand And steal a kiss or two On the front porch with you (Repeat once) After his song. Jiminy Cricket: Pretty, Huh? I'll bet you folks give everything in your whole life making new friends, Do ya? Well I do too, Despite that I'm a Cricket I'm being a smart Conscience, Let me tell you a story about what changed my life. Jiminy jumped right in front of the Book in titled The Magic of Friendship and removed the lock and opened the book to Chapter 1 before the page is closing. Jiminy Cricket: One day Long time... Oops (keeping the page up) He he Pardon me, (moving the candle holder handle to the front page) I'll just have to fix that, There. Jiminy Cricket (Narrating as the screen fades into the map of Equestria) One day Long time ago, I was traveling in a magical place known as Equestria, It is the home of all kinds of Ponies such as Earth Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns. the screen fades into Canterlot. Jiminy Cricket (Narrating): and the Rulers who lived in their Kingdom Canterlot are two Alicorns, Princess Celestia ruler of the sun and her younger sister, Princess Luna ruler of the moon, Celestia's job is to rise the Sun every morning and Luna's job is to rise the Moon every evening. the screen fades into The Crystal Empire. Jiminy Cricket (Narrating): and the Rulers of the Kingdom known as The Crystal Empire are Celestia and Luna's Niece, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza or Princess Cadance and her Husband a Unicorn named Shining Armor, Former Captain of the royal guards of Canterlot. the screen fades into Ponyville. Jiminy Cricket (Narrating): And this is where I came in to this part of the story, In a town called Ponyville, Where everypony had a fine time of their lives. the screen moves to the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle. Jiminy Cricket (Narrating): Then I saw a Castle known as the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Ruled a young Alicorn, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Applejack and Pinkie Pie the two Earth Ponies, Rarity a Unicorn, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash the two Pegasi and Twilight's number 1 associate, A young Dragon named Spike, So, I hopped over...(as the screen hops forward close to the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle) ...and looked in, Then I was so amazed to see what's inside this Kingdom, I decided to help myself in, (as the screen shows Jiminy entering the Gate) So I looked around and it was by far the most remarkable place I'd ever seen, But little did I know, I was sure in for a big surprise. There was Spike carrying a stake of books, I had to fallow him and where he's taking them. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225